


What I Like

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [19]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's curious as to what her first impression of him was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like

The trip over to the precinct hadn't cost her any time, really. She'd been in the area anyway, and she'd just wanted to see him. What _had_ cost her time was getting snarled up in rush hour traffic; by the time she got back to the labs, she was running later than she'd planned.

So, he wanted to know the same thing she'd wanted to know. Wasn't that hard to remember, really. She remembered her first time meeting everyone pretty clearly. But the first time she _saw_ him was... Well, for him, that also wasn't all that hard to remember. It wasn't exactly pleasant, not all of it, but if he _really_ wanted to know, she’d tell him.

She walked into the restaurant ten minutes late; she'd needed a shower and lingered a little more under the hot water than she'd planned. She didn't even really have time to let her hair dry; Stella had lent Lindsay her hair dryer put it still wasn't dry by the time she realized she was going to have to really hurry if she wanted to not be extremely late.

She'd clipped it back and hoped it didn't look too bad. She got her make-up on in record time and almost knocked Maka over as she ran to catch the elevator. She was pretty sure Maka and Stella were laughing slightly about the whole thing as the elevator doors closed.

She hadn't realized the restaurant was so nice, so she was glad she'd brought along a dress to change into. He was waiting at a table close to the entrance, and he stood as soon as he saw her.

"You look nice," he said. She blushed slightly and he grinned. "You look even better now."

"If you don't stop, my whole face will be red," she muttered slightly. He laughed and pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down. "Sorry I'm late. Work just..."

"Piled up?"

"No, that was what caused me to be late getting back to the labs after I sw you. Five car pile-up."

"Heard about that," he said. He looked as though he wanted to say something else but shook his head slightly. "So, I finished my work. Does that mean I get my end of the deal tonight?"

She laughed. "You sound like you're in school or something."

"I just want to know the same thing you wanted to know about me."

She took a sip of the wine he'd already ordered for her and brought back the memory like she had earlier in the day.

_She was not used to seeing dead bodies on a bench with their heads cut off, yet still on the neck. That was a new one for her. And then to find out there was a second case connected to this one? Even though Mac said everything was connected, even she found it a bit hard to believe._

_She was sitting in the break room taking a few minutes off her feet for the first time that day when she heard Danny's voice. That man was highly annoying and everything about him aggravated her. He was too arrogant and too...too..._

_She couldn't really formulate the thought because her eyes drifted to the man answering Danny. Danny's back was to the break room wall and she caught a great view of whoever it was he was talking to. Suit and tie...she figured he must be one of the detectives that worked with the CSIs. She knew there were a few, but she hadn't met any of them yet._

_He had nice eyes. She wasn't that far away and she could tell that. In fact, she'd say they were gorgeous. And since he was smiling at the moment, she took that in, too. She noticed other things: he stood with a great deal of confidence. His voice had an interesting New York accent, one she hadn't heard yet._

_"Flack, she's not that bad, honest." With that, the smile left his face, replaced by a look bordering on indifference. "She's pretty smart."_

_"Yeah, well, I'll meet her eventually."_

_"You're just avoiding her. She's new. She's gonna meet you at some point; you can't avoid her forever."_

_They were talking about her. Her face flushed and she turned away. She hadn't even met the man yet and he didn't like her. Great. Just what she needed..._

Flack watched her for a minute before saying anything. "If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

"When you told me earlier today you thought of me as a replacement, the conversation you two had made more sense," she said, giving him a smile. "So I just focused more on everything _before_ I started eavesdropping."

He matched her grin with his own. "So you think I have nice eyes and a nice smile, too, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. And I still think you have a great accent." She picked up her glass again. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I didn't actually meet you and talk to you until a week or so later. You weren't all that cold to me by then. I'm just really glad I didn't actually _talk_ to you the day I met you or else things might have turned out a lot different."

He thought about it. "I think you're right. We probably would have disliked each other a lot more, for a lot longer." He leaned back slightly. "So...now that we know the first impressions we had of each other, is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. You want to tell me more about the things you like about me?"

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head. "Are you serious?"

"No." He paused. "Maybe just a little."

"I like that you make me laugh. I like that you listen to me. And I even like those hideous ties you sometimes wear." She thought for a moment. "Really, Don, I just like _you_."

He leaned forward. "There's a few things I like about you, too."

"Such as?"

"I like that you're willing to get dirty doing stuff, I like the way you look when you're really concentrating on something, and I like the way your hair falls in your face sometimes and it doesn't bother you," he said as he reached over to brush a bit of hair that had fallen out of the clip away from her face. She blushed again. "Plus, I like the way you look when you blush."

"And that's something you're really good at making me do," she said.

"So you keep telling me."

She pulled back and felt his fingers brush across her cheek in the process. However it was that things had started, they'd ended well, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
